


Boats

by margoteve



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: Lolirock Multishipping Week 2017. I will be adding more Relationships as they appear.





	1. Lazy Morning - Lynissa

Getting Carissa to relax was a feat. If there was a definition of Fighting Spirit then Carissa of Calix had her photo right under it. Maybe that's why Lyna loved lazy mornings, where they could just enjoy each other since Carissa was not a morning person.

In the morning Carissa would wrap her arms around Lyna’s middle, resting head on her stomach. Basically fighting the awakeness away. Lyna, who was wide awake, would chuckle sitting in bed, trapped by her girlfriend there until Carissa would decide to get up. Meanwhile Lyna would read a book, absentmindedly play with Carissa’s hair or levitate embroidery to work on. It was peaceful and she loved to feel the warmth of Carissa wrapped around her like that. Until Lyna’s grumbling stomach would finally get Carissa up.

But the best were the rainy mornings. When the rain would drum steadily over the window, chasing the morning sun away for couple more hours. Lyna would sneak her head under Carissa’s chin, pretending it was still too early. Sometimes they would get breakfast in bed, drink hot chocolate or tea and feed each other croissants with chocolate spread or jam (Lyna would insist on adding some fruits to that which Carissa would reluctant agree).

Yes, lazy mornings were the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Read by followmetoyourdoom. If you like, please leave a comment and/or kudo :)


	2. Day 2: Hurt Comfort - Licky (Lev x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Knight AU, may or may not be an AU of it's own. While Iris and her friends fight for Ephedia, someone else is trying to save what's important to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with dedication to my girlfriend followmetoyourdoom, and my friend maybeawriter6.  
> Mild trigger warning for death.

The Ephedian castle was shaking at its foundations. The final battle for Ephedia was raging on outside - one last fight between the forces of evil and good. And it wasn’t pretty.

Ricky waited for the worst tremor to pass so far, before reaching inside the cell.

“We have to go,” he grabbed Lev’s arm, pulling him out.

Lev nearly fell out of his cell, stumbling to his feet, Ricky breaking the fall. 

“We have to help the others,” Lev insisted, looking back.

“There’s no time for this! This place is gonna blow any minute now!” Ricky pulled at Lev’s shoulders, trying to drag him along.

“No,” Lev stopped, shaking his hands off. “We have to help.”

Ricky groaned. “Why?”

“Because it is the right thing to do.” Lev stared at him, unmovable in his conviction.

Ricky moaned, frustrated with his friend’s stubbornness.

“Fine! But I am not doing it for free! I still have an evil persona to uphold!” Stars above, the things he was doing for his-... his friends! Melzors only knew he didn’t have many.

“Thanks,” Lev smiled then turned around and went to open every cell holding a prisoner.

“Maya is going to have my head for this!” Ricky hissed helping him out, brushing off every attempt at thanking him by the imprisoned people. 

“If things go the right way, you won't see her ever again,” Lev pointed out.

“Yeah, somehow I doubt that! Lady's nuts.” 

They worked for a while, going cell by cell as fast as they could. Ricky complaining about how many damn cells there were in that entire damn dungeon. Meanwhile the walls shook a couple more times, giving everyone something akin to small heart attack. 

“This is the last one!” Lev called.

“Finally! Now can we get the bartzik out of here?” Ricky turned to his friend, ready to bolt.

“Yeah.” 

They ran, pushing through the crowd they just released. Suddenly the ground shook so strong the floor below them opened. Ricky jumped forward using his magic, trying to avoid the falling rocks. He looked over his shoulder expecting Lev to have done exactly the same but he hadn't.

The platinum blond was helping some woman run. Ricky watched them, trying to comprehend Lev's thought pattern, but he couldn’t. Then he saw, too late, a loose stalactite falling toward Lev, who spotted it soon enough to push the woman away. Unfortunately that move cost him precious seconds and the rock injured him, debris falling over his body. 

Ricky felt as if hot ice had filled his insides, eyes going wide in panic. With a yell he dove down after Lev and started tossing the rocks away. 

“I. Am. Not. Built! For. Physical. Exercise!” He tried to move out one of the bigger ones but then gave up, unable to even budge it. “Screw this,” he hissed before shouting a spell at the offending rock. 

It exploded into smaller pieces and finally he could see Lev underneath it all. 

“Lev! Lev, wake up you asshole!” Ricky started slapping his friend’s cheeks, to snap him into awareness.

Finally Lev groaned, cracking his eyes a little. “Dick?”

“Sure, anything you want, buddy,” Ricky chuckled both nervous and relieved. “I’m getting you out. Don’t move.”

“Sure, not like- I have anywhere to go.” Lev croaked and coughed. 

It took him a good while but Ricky finally managed to dig him out from under the rocks, but then hissed at the state Lev’s legs were. To put it shortly - not pretty. To elaborate a bit on that - the legs were broken, trousers torn and there was too much blood around. Ricky felt sick.

He had no idea about first aid, there was no one who could give it - or would willingly at least. That’s what he convinced himself to believe. 

“Okay, princess, on three up we go,” he mumbled, wrapping Lev’s arm around his neck and putting an arm under Lev’s knees. “One, two… three!” 

Ricky whined, lifting Lev up, his knees bending a little. “God, you need to lose weight,” he complained breathlessly.

Lev smirked at him, barely conscious. “Or you need to start working out.”

“Shut up.”

Ricky managed to carry Lev out of the dungeon, outside of the Ephedian castle, stumbling and complaining the entire way. Then he set Lev down. 

“Oh my Melzors, I am never doing that again!” He cried out as he stretched, back protesting. 

Not wasting more time, he summoned a dark crystal beast, shaped like a pterodactyl. He loaded Lev onto it and, once safely seated, ordered it to fly back to Maya’s castle. He was sure there were some medical books there. To be perfectly honest he was 100% certain there were some - it was only that he was not interested in them before.

Now he had no choice.

He told the crystal creature to hover by the tower where the library was, casting a spell to reduce Lev’s weight so he could levitate him inside. Once there, he pushed all the books off the table to the floor, heavy hundred year old tomes cluttering on the ground. Then he placed Lev on the table, who had passed out again during the flight.

“Wait for me, for a bit, okay?” Ricky didn’t wait for the reply just went to get the books. He only had to find them. 

Finding books was one thing, using the knowledge from them was another. Ricky had never practiced healing magic before. Why should he? Villains didn’t need it! 

Well there was no point on whining now. He prepared everything he had. Mixed some painkilling mixtures, stopped the bleeding and now was one of the most important part - setting the broken bones in casts and healing them. 

Ricky bit his lips stretching his arms forward.  _ Damn it all _ , he cursed and closed his eyes gathering his magic, trying to squeeze as much light as he could out of himself. Then released….

* * *

 

“You okay, there?” 

Ricky’s words woke Lev up from a not a very pleasant daydream. He shook his head, rubbing his eyes. 

A couple hours had passed since they'd escaped from the main battle. They were still in the library, though earlier Ricky had helped Lev move onto a faint chair with more comfortable cushions than an old wooden table.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Lev stretched his neck and back a little. “Were you saying something?”

“You know, normally I don’t give a damn for other people, you could at least pretend to be honest with me,” Ricky rolled his eyes, setting down a tray with a potion for Lev to drink.

“Sorry,” Lev ran his hand through his hair and leaned over the backrest. “I guess, I just can’t believe it’s finally over.” He stared at the floor blindly, his mind still in a state of disbelief. “I mean - I doubt this will change much for me. I’ve always been a thief, even before Gramorr… That's all I've ever known. Then Iris happened and then - you,” he looked at Ricky. “I mean I guess Iris is a much better influence,” he smiled impishly and they both laughed. “I’m used to going with the flow, but all of  _ this,”  _ he gestured to the window where the lights of magic illuminated the sky. People were most likely celebrating now. “Is happening really fast. You know what I mean?”

“Of course I do, I work for  _ Maya _ , that takes certain adaptation skills,” Ricky sighed sounding exasperated then winked at Lev. “It’s going to be fine, regardless of who won. We can take care of each other.” He put his hands on Lev’s shoulder, smiling. 

Lev returned the smile and their eyes met. A spark jumped between them, something that probably has been there from the start. Lev cleared his throat, faint pink staining his cheeks as he turned his eyes away. “Thanks, that’s-mph?”

He was cut off when Ricky grabbed his chin and promptly kissed him. Lev went rigid for a moment, his eyes wide - what the heck just-?! His brain short circuited for a brief moment before a ‘ _ this is nice’ _ passed through his thoughts and he relaxed, bringing Ricky closer, sinking his fingers into his hair. He didn’t notice when the kiss deepened. The transition smooth and oblivious to him. 

It was getting hot in there, both needing a bit more closeness…

“Ouch!” Lev hissed in pain, pulling away. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Ricky stepped back. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Lev rubbed his legs. They felt a bit hot, and not just because of what transpired. 

“Shit, I spilled your drink.” Ricky picked up the knocked down mug. “I’ll be right back,” he promised. A stupid grin plastered on his face and a deep flush painted over his cheeks. Hair totally messed up and shirt wrinkled.

“Yeah,” Lev tossed him a glance, looking not much better. 

Another pang of pain shot through his legs. “Damn it!”

* * *

 

“Okay, I’m ba~ack,” Ricky sing songed, fresh mug of potion in his hand. 

Suddenly he stopped, the mug slowly slipping through his fingers, the shell breaking to pieces and the liquid once more spilling over the floor. His eyes widened slowly and his heart stopped. His legs now heavy as he tried to force himself to take another step.

“L-lev?” He called, his voice shaky. One step forward. “Hey, Lev, you okay?” Two steps. Pause. Three more steps. “Lev, don’t tell me you’re sleeping again, hey…” his voice swelled in his throat as he knelt by the faint chair. 

Lev was unresponsive, his eyes empty. His face was streaked with black, rigid lines, his skin was cold. Ricky took his hand, rubbing his fingers, trying to bring the warmth back to them. But those hands were black and on Lev’s legs, where the bones were broken - black crystal, like flower bloomed all over.

“N-no… No!” Ricky shot up to his feet and grabbed Lev’s shoulders. “Wake up! Wake. Up! ...please…” he dropped down unable to stand. He curled up, pulling his knees to his chest as a broken sob escaped his lips. 

There was no one left for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Read by followmetoyourdoom. If you like, please leave a comment and/or kudo :)


	3. Soulmates AU/Stargazing - King and Queen of Ephedia

The people Ephedia were familiar with the term “soulmate”. Maybe because of the presence of magic it was less of a myth and more of a not so rare occurrence among the people. 

So when a young noble from the Ephedian court saw the young princess for the first time he was quite certain he'd met his match. He could not quite explain it. It was so overwhelming and freeing at the same time. She turned her head to him and their eyes locked. 

Time stopped around them and he was drawn to the constellations in her eyes. He didn't even notice when they both walked up to each other. Drawn together like magnets. 

“Your Highness,” he bowed to her. 

“Duke,” she curtsied. 

She offered her hand and he took it. They danced the whole night together and never left each other's side, hypnotized by the stars in each other's eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by followmetoyourdoom. If you like kudo/comment :)


	4. High School AU/First Kiss - Taliana

Auriana was the lead cheerleader in their High School. Energetic, friendly and a bit hyperactive - it was incredibly hard to dislike her. She also dated a lot. Like…  Talia was pretty sure everyone in the entire school was at least on one date with Auriana. Except Talia, the class president and head of science club… And maybe Iris. Maybe.

They were currently at the library. The three of them - Iris, Talia and Auriana were also supposed to study for a big test the next day. Auriana was to nobody’s surprise late. 

Talia squinted above her book at Iris who was twirling a strand of her hair and looking out the window as she was not paying attention to the book they were supposed to read for the next English class. 

“Iris, have you been on a date with Auriana?” Talia asked suddenly bursting the daydream bubble for Iris. 

“What?”Iris blinked confused. “No. Why are you asking?” then an idea popped in her head and Talia could see the metaphorical light bulb shine above Iris’ head. “Are you jealous?” Iris grinned. 

“I am not jealous,” Talia huffed ducking her head glaring at her book. “She was supposed to be here like half an hour ago and she isn't here. And you are spacing out. Both of you were not at the dorms last night. It's a logical deduction.”

Iris cheeks coloured a little bit and she giggled. She twirled the hair strand a bit faster not looking at Talia. “Right, well, no I was not with Auriana…” She cleared her throat. This was a discussion for later. “But this isn't what we're discussing here Talia.”

“I told you. I am merely concerned for her. We can't keep helping her with stuff!” Talia finally put the book down. 

“Aww you care for me!” Auriana came out of nowhere tackling Talia out of her chair causing both to land on the floor. 

Talia stared up with startled expression and slight blush on her cheeks as Auriana grinned at her from above. Then Talia furrowed her brows taking on more serious expression. 

“Of course I do! I am your friend! Now get off of me,” she pushed Auriana off of herself and stood up, dusting her pants off. 

The redhead giggled standing up as well. “Sorry. I saw something at the shop and just had to have it.” she apologized. 

“It’s fine Auriana, glad you could make it.” Iris smiled at her from her side of the table glad she avoided the collision. 

“Can we please go back to studying? I want to pass that test and you,” Talia poked Auriana’s nose with the blunt end of pencil, “ _ need  _ to pass it or you will fail the subject!”

“Gee, okay. Let's do it.” Auriana sat at the table and the three could finally concentrate on their books to Talia’s relief. 

Studying after all got Talia’s mind away from certain… thought and feelings. It was better not to discuss them. 

Going over the material for the test took them entire day together with lunch break. Finally it was the closing hour and the girls had to go. Iris ran off saying she had to be somewhere and Talia was pretty sure it was about the person from last night. She hoped it was not who she thought it was. That would have been bad news. 

“So, um we’re alone now,” Auriana started nervously as she packed her books. “Do you want to see what I bought?”

“Sure why not,” Talia replied half paying attention to her. 

“Great!” 

Suddenly Auriana seized Talia’s wrist and dragged her off somewhere. 

“Hey!” Talia tried to protest but Auriana smiled brightly with one of her mischievous ‘I’ll tell you later’ expressions and Talia decided to just go with it though her heart was drumming in her chest and ears. 

They climbed onto the 3rd floor. Looking around Auriana made sure they were alone and she pushed one of the bookcases aside revealing small, old door. 

Talia raised her eyebrows up, she had no idea this thing was there. 

Following Auriana she went through the door and waited as the redhead would slide the bookcase back in place and close the doors. 

They were now in what seemed to be an abandoned room that looked like a mini flat; a bit dusty flat. 

“Where are we?” Talia asked with a bit of wonder in her voice. 

“Oh this is an old room of a person who used to take care of library. Jeremy told me about it, you know the one I dated during summer? He was very cute.” Auriana explained and Talia rolled her eyes. 

She crossed her arms and looked sternly at her friend. “What did you buy that needs this level of secrecy?”

“Well… I wanted you to know about this place and…” Auriana laced her arms behind her shuffling a bit on her feet. She was unusually blushy and wouldn't look at Talia. She dug into her pocket and pulled out two bracelets. They were made of an orange and blue strings laced together with small, golden heart attached to each. 

Talia paled, then felt heat explode on her cheek and her heart trying to burst from her chest. “Auriana what are you-”

“Iwantyoutobemygirlfriend!” Auriana blurted out with the speed of machine gun and shoving one of the bracelets at Talia. 

Talia stared, completely at a loss of words. She noticed the slight shake of Auriana’s hands. This whole thing- this was so unlike her bubbly friend. 

“D-do you really- Auri… I -” she reached for the bracelet and stroked it in her hands. Then she sighed. “I can't.”

She saw how the rejection broke her friend. 

“Auri, it's not that I don't want to be with you,” she quickly added. “It’s just- I don't want to be one of your temporary crushes… That's why-”

“You are not just a crush!” Auriana stomped her foot, tears filling her eyes. “I- really like you! From the start! I just… didn't know if you like me too but Iris said- I should try and no one is as important to me as you!” she grabbed onto Talia’s hand, her glare becoming focused and determined. “I will prove it to you!”

Talia blinked, taken aback by the declaration. “I-...” what should she do? She tried to call for logic but her mind has abandoned her. She knew what her heart wanted. “Okay. I- let's date, just-”

“Yaay!” Auriana squealed and threw herself on Talia, tackling her the second time that day. She grinned and then without a warning her lips touched Talia’s. And Talia froze. It was a chaste kiss but she had stars in her eyes as she looked at Auriana above her. Then slowly, very slowly a soft smile bloomed in her face. She wrapped her arms around Auriana and pulled her down for one more (or one of many) kiss. 

Some time later they left the hidden room, both disheveled, kinda dusty with puffy lips and glow in their eyes. Then Talia realized something. 

“WE ARE LOCKED IN!” she yelled and Auriana burst into laughter that echoed through the empty library. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read! plz leave kudo/comment! I will be very grateful .


	5. Day 6: Dancing/At the Beach - Iristo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irist goes for a walk at the beach and talks about the recent battle with Mephisto.

The bonfire shot the flames high in the night sky, spreading its warmth among the party goers. Someone had snuck in alcohol, but Iris was not interested. In any of it really. She wandered off from the party. 

Barefoot she strolled down the beach at the edge between land and sea. From time to time a wave would wash over her feet and she would wiggle her toes at the cold feel of water. She liked the sound of the sea. The hum of waves. It was so beautifully calming. She needed that. 

“You know it's not safe to wander off like that.”

She jumped a little hearing a voice behind her. Yet she smiled, instantly recognizing it. 

“Why? Are you going to steal me away?” She glanced over her shoulder at Mephisto. 

“Who knows. Maybe.” He shrugged and smiled impishly. 

She noticed he was hovering a couple of inches from the ground. 

“Are you scared to get your feet wet?” she asked teasingly. 

Mephisto scoffed. “I am not  _ scaaared.”  _ He rolled his eyes. “I am merely reasonable to not ruin my shoes! Sand is terrible to get out of them, not to mention  _ water,” _ he eyed the sea as if it wanted to fight him. 

“Sure.” She smiled knowingly and continued her walk while he was silently following her few steps behind. 

“Why aren't you with your friends? You beat Gramorr and then Zanevian, shouldn't you be celebrating?” he asked her a bit perplexed. 

She shrugged. “I am not sure if I am in the mood for celebration. There were… Many loses today.” She hung her head, watching her feet getting briefly submerged under water. 

“It was a battle. We all made sacrifices.” 

He suddenly took her hand and pulled her from the shore. Then wrapped one arm around her waist. 

“You owe me a dance,” he said and she arched an eyebrow at him. 

“I certainly don't remember promising you that.” But she did rest one hand on his shoulder. 

“Well, after all these favors I did for you? A dance is not a high price is it?” He tilted his head with faked innocence. 

She laughed a little and nodded. “Alright.” 

They swayed slowly to their own music in a simple two step mixed with some waltz moves. A simple teenage slow dance. 

“Why Mephisto, you're an excellent dancer,” she joked chuckling.

“Thank you your Highness. Glad somebody finally noticed,” he replied proudly. 

She chuckled, and rested her cheek over his chest. This was nice. She could get used to it.

“How is it that you could cheat death once but not twice?” she whispered slowly. “Right when I started to care for you.”

He sighed and his hand ghosted through her hair. “Because it's a trick you can only do once,” he kissed the top of her head. “Don’t feel bad for me and my sister. We are free and you did everything right.”

Iris couldn't stop her tears,  the soft, calming circles he was tracing over her back were slowly disappearing. 

She woke up. Her wet pillow informing her it was all a dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is obviously out of order, Day 5 is a photoset I posted on tumblr for Praxiana (Praxina x Auriana) and there's a story coming for it as well but it got a bit too long and I didn't finish it on time.  
> This chapter has been Beta read by followmetoyourdoom who has been so helpful and just amazing person.


End file.
